


The Odd One

by sunaddicted



Series: Omega!Bond series [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Q, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Eve Moneypenny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Q, Omega Bond, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...] "James, you're painful to watch""Don't watch then" James shot back, turning on his side to have a look at his arse: he knew it looked good but instead of being plump, its cheeks were toned and firm.





	

_The Odd One_

 

James was starting to think that Q just thought he wasn't appealing enough as an omega; the alpha had been ignoring every subtle - and not-so-subtle - advances and, that morning, Q hadn't even seemed to notice that he had bared his neck for him. Which wasn't something James did on a regular basis when he wasn't on a mission: he had enough of arrogant alphas believing that sticking a knot in his hole made him their bitch on the job.

Critically, James studied his reflection in the mirror, pursing his lips in an attempt at judging his figure objectively; he wasn't exactly your typically petite and florid omega but alphas, once they had smelled him at least, had never been particularly bothered by his lack of childbearing hips and soft curves. His body was all hard muscles and sharp lines, only his dark slightly peaky nipples and the softness under his abdominals when close to his cycle hinted at his nature - and still those weren't condemning details when he wore scent maskers and played at being an alpha.

But maybe, for Q, an alluring scent alone wasn't enough and he preferred softer and cuddlier omegas.

Eve groaned loudly and thumped her forehead on the desk, frizzy curls spilling on the paperwork she was supposed to be filling in instead of assisting her friend in his sudden bout of self-consciousness "James, you're painful to watch"

"Don't watch then" James shot back, turning on his side to have a look at his arse: he knew it looked good but instead of being plump, its cheeks were toned and firm.

"Hard to when you're in my office" Eve pointed out with a sigh and slipped her feet back in the high-heeled shoes she had gotten rid of sometime that morning - nobody would notice since she was sitting behind her desk, wouldn't they? - and strode to stand up next to the agent "You look fine" she reassured.

A frown darkened James' forehead "Just fine?"

"Christ, seriously?" Eve grabbed James by the lapels of his jacket and made him turn towards her, then cupped his face in her hands to make sure he paid attention to her "You're gorgeous and hot, you make everyone's heads turn and wish they could have you" Eve stated firmly.

"Everyone but Q" he whined, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth: James hadn't exactly shouted to the four winds that he was pining after the Quartermaster - the fact that he had accidentally revealed the bit of information said more than he ever could express about how distressed he was by Q's lack of attention "Can you forget I said that?"

Eve shook his head "Absolutely not. We're going to Bill's office and we'll talk about this. Extensively" she stated firmly; being both alphas - and James' friends - Eve and Bill couldn't help going a bit overprotective over the omega agent who never let anyone take care of him "Lord... Q? Couldn't you fall for someone easier to entice?"

James harrumphed and answered, conveniently avoiding to acknowledge the proposal to go to Bill's office: he respected and cherished the other man's friendship, but he wasn't looking forward to some more mothering "I had realised he must have high standards, but I didn't think I was so far out of his league"

Eve swatted James over the head "That's not it, you stupid arse" she reproached James; she knew that the agent actually wasn't as self-confident as he appeared in front of everyone, but she hadn't suspected that his insecurities ran so deeply that he would think another alpha out of his league "Q is socially inept: he wouldn't recognise that you're flirting even if you wore a sign spelling it out" Eve specified.

"I bared my neck" James stressed: certainly, that was a tad more significant than wearing a bloody sign?

"And was he actually looking at you when you did that? Or was he coding and hacking and running a mission while trying to pay attention to you?" Eve asked, brow arched and arms crossed rather smugly, knowing that she had just proved her point to the stubborn omega.

Not that James would admit it out aloud; as usual, Q had been juggling a million tasks when James had desperately bared his neck as his last resolve after all his flirting went wasted: he had assumed that Q would be paying close attention to him, just like he did during missions - James hadn't exactly factored in that he wouldn't be a priority, since he was safe and sound on home soil. He turned back towards the mirror, focused again on criticising his figure "Do you think that lighter colours and a different suit cut would make me look more... Curvaceous?" His lips curled a bit in distaste around the word: he liked his body just as it was, even if it did make him self-conscious when people pointed out how non omega-like he looked.

"You just need to be blunter" Eve heaved in a long sigh, absentmindedly plucking a short blond hair from James' shoulder "No subtlety when it comes to the Quartermaster"

* * *

James was pretty sure that, when she had encouraged him to be blunter, Eve hadn't meant going off suppressants in an attempt to time his heat to when he'd walk in Q's office.

Predictably, the plan had spectacularly backfired on him and he was stuck spending his heat alone in his flat, ruining the sheets without even getting the satisfaction he craved; after years of taking suppressants, he should have known that his body would immediately try to catch up with decades of denial and go into heat on the spot.

James supposed it could have been worse: he could have gone into heat in the middle of MI6 instead than in Q's office, behind a conveniently locked door.

He had forgotten how messy, frustrating and thoroughly disgusting heats could be without an alpha there to help weathering the worst of it and, at the end of it, James felt like a ragdoll tossed in a rabid dog's jaws; his muscles burned just like after a particularly difficult mission, his joints ached and made his limbs feel disjointed and his whole mind was worn out by the physical effort and the feeling of rejection that, after an heat spent alone, seemed to have grown tenfold.

"Piss off, Eve!" James shouted when the doorbell rang, not planning on getting up from the couch and going to open the door to let his friend do some nagging.

Immediately after, his mobile pinged. In his attempt to get it, James knocked it off of the coffee table and he swore loudly: he hated to be so ungraceful, his movements all floppy and listless.

It's me. -Q

"Christ" James whispered, blinking at the text. Then he scrambled to his feet and most definitely didn't run to the door or tripped on the carpet in his haste, absolutely not "Q?" he inquired, half-hidden behind the door.

Q wasn't actually expecting James to open the door: he had sounded pretty annoyed - not that he could blame him: ruts weren't exactly the same as heats, but he remembered the frustration flowing through his veins when he couldn't satisfy his impulses. So, when the omega appeared in his line of sight, barely dressed and smelling of stale pheromones, Q smiled awkwardly and raised the Tupperware container in an offering of peace "Uhm.. food?"

"Thanks?" James answered uncertainly, mind still reeling by the appearance of the other man on his doorstep.

It must have been Eve's fault, really, there was no other explanation.

Still, James felt warmth pool in his chest at the typical alpha gesture: omegas didn't eat or drink much during heats and it fell on family or friend or partners to make sure they didn't starve or got dehydrated.

Q cleared his throat "Can I come in?"

"Yes. Sorry, my brains are still scrambled" James apologised, letting Q in his flat. Once he had bolted the door, he immediately went to open the windows, suddenly aware of how much his home must stink of heat "Tea?"

Q stood in the middle of the living room, nervous and unsure of what to do next: when Eve and Bill had cornered him in his office and bluntly told him that James Bond - the infamous deadly 007, the most gorgeous and independent omega he had ever come across - was pining after him and ordered him to bring his ass to his flat, it had seemed a brilliant idea.

Now, not so much.

How was it possible that James wanted him, who barely looked like an alpha? Everyone bet that he was a beta or an omega when he wore scent blockers. Surely, James needed someone as outstanding and string as he was - not a scrawny boffin.

"No, thanks" Q answered in the end and abandoned the Tupperware container on the coffee table, momentarily ignoring the alpha instinct to feed the drained omega niggling him at the back of his brain "James, can we talk?" he asked, cringing as the words left his mouth: they hardly sounded reassuring.

James sighed: that was it, the moment when Q would gently remind him of the stupid fraternisation rules between colleagues and asked him to stop acting like a bloody schoolboy living his first crush "Of course, Quartermaster"

The problem was, Q wasn't particularly good with words. Or feelings. Or anything that wasn't a string of numbers, really. So, he walked up to James and, warily, kissed his lips quickly "Was that okay?"

The brushing of their lips definitely was too short and it left James to follow Q's mouth, snatching another brief kiss just after Q's question "Definitely" he grinned "Now, feed me"

* * *

"They're disgustingly sweet" Bill observed, sitting on Eve's desk with a cup of tea balanced on his knee as he twisted to observe the camera feed of Q's office playing on Eve's computer.

Eve grinned "Aww but they're so happy"

"And not getting work done" Bill pointed out, but he wasn't really complaining: it was a relief seeing Q and James curled up on the battered sofa in Q's office, both of them sleeping off an exhausting mission.

"To be fair, James never gets work done" Eve pointed out, tapping a pen on the reports the agent was supposed to have filled in and still were waiting.

"True" Bill sighed, slipping off o the desk "I would stop spying on them, though: you don't want to see them getting... Reacquainted"

"Who says I don't?" Eve inquired, mischievously wriggling her eyebrow.

Her laughter followed Bill out of her office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Omega!Bond is like... My guilty pleasure and weakness.


End file.
